


ScottStiles Reversebang 14

by onemanwolfpack, turnpikedarling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panties, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanwolfpack/pseuds/onemanwolfpack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnpikedarling/pseuds/turnpikedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t really remarkable, for the most part. It’s as easy as it’s ever been between them. Scott and Stiles just want to love each other, so they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ScottStiles Reversebang 14

**Author's Note:**

> Entries for 2014's Sciles reversebang, in collaboration with the lovely [turnpikedarling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turnpikedarling), whose wonderful fic can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1929618). Go read it!
> 
> My original prompt: Fluffy Alt!Sciles with pierced Stiles and tattooed alpha Scott being all intimate and lovey-dovey. They're having a tender moment in their apartment at the end of the day or something...
> 
> Summary taken from [turnpikedarling's amazing fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1929618).

 

Original prompt:

Art inspired by the fic:

 


End file.
